An Unstoppable Love 2
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: Sequal to my first ever Doctor Who story....So go read that one and if you like read this one!
1. Daleks

Ha so, this isn't as exciting as it would be if I was posting chapter 15 of You Still Have All of Me, but hey it's hard! I'm barely making it through writing two story's. So right now I believe I've written up to about chapter 4. Finished chapter 3 yesterday and I haven't worked on the story since. OK so re-cap, we last left the happy little Time Lord family with a not so happy Time Lord, his partner was missing and he was left with a ten year old daughter asking where her mum was. Well not really asking where her mum was, asking her dad why he was running around like a mad man! So first, there will be stats, title/author/fandom/rating, and all that great stuff. Then the story! So end of ramble, on with the story.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Title: Doctor Who, A Unstoppable Love 2

Author's Name: Rose Tyler/ Doctor's Gal (me) and as always my best mate Melissa

Fandom: Doctor Who

Rating: I think for now we will go with a T rating

Disclaimer: You don't honestly think I own Doctor who do you? I mean if I owned Doctor Who then why on earth would I sit around on my bum all day writing dinky little fan fictions when I could be sipping tea with David Tennant and I wouldn't of let Billie go. Now, want to re think that assumption? I don't own Doctor Who, Russell T. Davies and the BBC own Doctor Who. I don't make any money off of Doctor Who, however Russell T. Davies, the BBC, and all those little toy company's do make money off of the show. I don't even want to own Doctor who, just David Tennant

Satus: Well right now I've only posted what I hope is two chapters, but it's up to 4 chapters now

Warnings: Well there at one point might be swearing, but I doubt it. Make out scenes, uh possible sexual references, I have warned you already, read the other story before venturing into this one! Oh and I don't really mind constructive criticism, it helps me as a writer. Just don't be to harsh!

Summary: Well if you read the last story (which is highly advised or else you'll just be really confused) then you know that it's about the Doctor. Two or four years after Doomsday the Doctor (oh and Mickey was in the last story, even though he is in fact in the Parallel world with Rose) and Mickey meet a young woman. Well the Doctor met her in a museum and they hit it off. Turns out she was a Time Lord, which it was because of that, that the Doctor allowed himself to fall in love with this woman. They wind up having some mental journeys and they have a daughter together. So this story starts off right where we left, with Brooke asking her father what was wrong. So here we go!

Chapter 1  
Daleks

"Daddy whats wrong?" Brooke asked.

The Doctor looked at his daughter, unsure of how he should answer.

"Have you seen your mum?" he asked.

"No, is something wrong with her?" she asked.

"I don't know. Go back to your room or something," the Doctor answered.

"Yes sir," she said, then she turned around and walked into her room.

The Doctor thought for a second and then took off running to the control room. He picked up his telephone and dialed Arabella's cell phone number. Hoping beyond all hope that she had taken it. A ringing came from Arabella's pocket as she sat in the room of her captors. She looked at the creatures that had lured her out of the TARDIS. She reached down and quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said in a soft scared voice.

"Bella? Where are you?" came the Doctor's voice.

"I dunno. I think I'm on some sort of ship. Being guarded by Dale ks," she answered.

"Oh thats nice. Well that little bit of jiggery pokery I put in your phone also has a tracking device. I will be there in no time," he answered.

"Oh God, I think they've noticed the phone. I have to go, I love you. Tell Brooke I-" the phone had cut out. 

The Doctor hung up the phone and ran to the control panel and entered some information so he could track the phone call. Just then Brooke walked in.

"Daddy did you find mum?" she asked.

"Yea well sort of. I just talked to her," he answered.

"Where is she?" asked Brooke.

"Thats what I'm doing. I'm tracking the call. Now while I wait for that, go get something to eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Oh and could you bring me a banana?" he asked.

"Sure dad," she answered.

Then she turned around and walked to the kitchen. Just then the TARDIS started up.

"Yes!" he cried in triumphant delight.

As it went through the vortex he went running off to his room. He grabbed Arabella's key and his jacket. Then he ran back to the control room where Brooke was sitting eating some Lucky Charms.

"Heres your banana daddy," she said as she held it up.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," he replied.

He took the banana and began to eat it.

"Were almost there," he said one he swallowed his first bite.

"Well what is it? I mean assuming that something has mum captive," Brooke asked.

"Daleks," the Doctor answered.

"Daddy you said they were all dead," Brooke replied, now clearly scared.

"Yea well they keep finding a way back," the Doctor said.

Just then the TARDIS landed.

"Stay behind me," the Doctor ordered.

Brooke set her bowl down and put her coat on. The Doctor made sure he had his Sonic Screwdriver and then father and daughter walked out.

"It is the Doctor and the youngest Time Lord! Exterminate! a Dalek said.

"Oh now come on. Do we get that just because we popped in unexpectedly?" the Doctor asked.

The Dalek looked at him and stopped.

"Dad theres mum," Brooke whispered.

The Doctor nodded and looked at the Daleks.

"So what is it that you took Arabella for?" the Doctor asked.

"To get to you," the Dalek said.

"Well I should of known that. Ok then, let Arabella go," the Doctor said.

"No we do not take orders from you!" the Dalek shouted.

"Well you said you only kidnapped her to get to me. Here I am!" the Doctor shouted back.

"If we were to give her to you, you would just stick her and your daughter in the TARDIS. Then you would murder us," the Dalek said.

"Oh you know me well," the Doctor responded.

"You admit you would attack us," another Dalek said.

"Well lets see, you killed my people. Her daughter, Emmy. Then you lure Arabella out of our room in the middle of the night. Oh yea and you killed my family, you know my granddaughter and all that. So yea, I think that gives some sort of right to attack you," the Doctor answered.

Just then Brooke ran past her dad and headed for her mother.

"Brooke!" he shouted after her.

"Exterminate! She is attacking us! Exterminate!" a group of Daleks began to yell, and suddenly they blasted Brooke and she disapeered...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so I lied, only one chapter right now, chapter two is called Jack. Anyone figure out what that means? So I shall go hide now because people are going to be hunting me down for killing the youngest Time Lord. What is a girl to do when she likes to leave people horrible cliff hangers? Well anyways...please leave me comments, no death threats please. They aren't really appreciated. Constructive criticism welcomed! Love ya people, Becky.


	2. Jack

**A-N/ Ok so yes it has been such a horribly long time since I updated this story! But it's in popular demand by a few people and I think the way I ended that last chapter with you just left hanging was horrible! ok, so here we go...incase you need a re-cap, the alst chapter ended with Arabella and the Doctor's kid getting exterminated! Ack...**

**XX**

Chapter 2

Jack

"Brooke!" the Doctor and Arabella cried.

Tears ran down Arabella's face and the Doctor's. Well you can just imagine...

"The youngest Time Lord is no longer a threat here," said one of the Dalek's.

"No." the Doctor said, "No, she isn't a threa to you anymore but I most definately am!"

The Doctor wasn't happy, and niether was Arabella.

Arabella stood up, she didn't care. She just had to be with the Doctor. Before the Dalek's could think Arabella had dashed over to the Doctor's side. She took his hand and held it tightly.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked.

"Fine...but Brooke...they're not getting away with this," Arabella replied.

"You bet they aren't," said the Doctor.

He then pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. The Doctor then gave a slight grin.

"For Brooke!" he said.

"Are you starting an attack?" a Dalek asked.

"You killed our daughter! Right in front of us! Of course were going to start an attack. I'm so tired of seeing you, and it it going to end," the Doctor replied.

"You may launch an attack on us but you will loose," a Dalek said.

"I doubt it. All the Time Lords had their own reasons for wanting you dead. You want to know my reason?" Arabella asked,

"Why?" a Dalek asked.

"Because during the war you killed my litle girl, and just now you killed my daughter. Both times it happened right in front of me," Arabella answered.

Then the Doctor pushed a button on his sonic screwdriver and all of the Dalek's froze.

"When did you add that onto the Sonic Screwdriver?" Arabella asked, amazed.

"Late one night, you and Brooke were asleep and I could not infact fall asleep so I started to mess with the sonic screwdriver and..." the Doctor trailed off, allowing Arabella to fill in the blanks.

"Anyways they should stay frozen for about two hours. By that time we'll of gotten out of here and I can destroy the ship," the Doctor said.

"The world already seems less bright," Arabella said as she loked at the spot where Brooke had died.

The Doctor followed her gaze and felt a pain shoot through his hearts as he reliased what she was talking about.

He walked over to Arabella and held her in his arms. She turned and burried her face in his coat. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to soothe her.

He looked over her shoulder at the sot and saw a little pile of dust.

"Wait a second," the Doctor suddenly said.

"Woo hoo I'm free!" came a mans voice as he ran towards the room where the Doctor and Arabella were.

Arabella pulled away and looked around. Just then a man with dark hair and a cheeky smile came in.

"Jack?"

"Doctor?"

"Captain Jack?!"

"It's me. What are you doing here?" asked Jack.

"The Dalek's lured Arabella out of the TARDIS. I came here to get her and the Dalek's killed our daughter," the Doctor answered.

"Our daughter? You have a daughter? Since when, and whos Arabella?" asked Jack.

"Since about ten years ago. I met Bella, we fell in love, and we had a child togheter. But the Dalek's killed her," the Doctor answered.

"Well I dunno about the Bella thing but something is wrong with these Dalek's. They can't kill, it's just like when we were up on the platfrom and the anndroid was killing people, or at least we thought she was killing people. They just get teleported," Jack explained.

"What?!" the Doctor and Arabella asked.

"They teleport. Thats what happened to me. I thought they were about to kill me," Jack replied.

"You mean my little girl is alive?" asked Arabella.

"Probably," said Jack.

"Then she might be somewhere on this ship...alive..." said the Doctor.

"We have to find her," siad Arabella and the three of them set off.

As they walked down a corriedor Arabella turned to Jack.

"If you don't mind me asking, who exactally are you again?"

"Jack Harkness," he said.

"Yes I know that bit, but how did you and the Doctor get to know each other?"

The Doctor looked down as his thoughts wandered...he remebered the time he and Rose had gone to the 40's...it had been over a decade ago...

"Doctor!" cried Arabella. "Doctor I think we have found the right door!"

The Doctor looked up from his thoughts and nodded. Then he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pushed the button so the door would open.

When they walked in, it was completely dark. The Doctor switched the settings and the lights came on in the room.

"Hello?" Arabella called out.

"Mum?" came a voice.

"Brooke?" the Doctor asked as he looked around the room.

Arabella looked around and then went running to a corner off to the right.

"Brooke!" cried Arabella, and she began to cry.

"I thought I lost you...me and daddy both," Arabella was hugging Brooke tighter by the minute.

"Mum I'm alright...really mum...could you stop squashing me please?" Arabella let go of Brooke and the Doctor swept her up and put her on his shoulders.

"You alright Brookie?" he asked.

"Yes," Brooke said, clearly glad to be back with her parents.

"Oh thats sweet!" said Jack who was stading by the door.

Brooke turned her head.

"Daddy who's that strange freaky man in the doorway?" she asked.

"Oh thats Jack," said the Doctor.

"Who's Jack?" Brooked replied.

Jack raised any eyebrow.

"Seems the Doctor has told you all lots about me," he said.

"Daddy he's weird," Brooke whispered in the Doctor's ear.

"Aren't we all?" the Doctor replied.

"Um we need to get out of here before the Dalek's unfreeze," Arabella said.

"And if you really want to know, Jack...the crazy freaky weird guy in the doorway...is your friend Brookie, so you don't have to worry about it."

Brooke looked at Jack from up on the Doctor's shoulders and finally gave a smile.

"Pleased to meet you...I guess...but I'm not too please to meet you so I don't even know why I said that," Brooke said.

"Brooke your being rude," Arabella said.

"Anyways we will deal with punishments when we're back on the TARDIS, and after we've blown the ship up," the Doctor said as he set Brooke down.

Then she took her mums hand and they began to run towards the room where they had left the TARDIS, randomly pssing Dalek's as they went.

Finally they reached the room, JAck ran towards the door and unlocked the door.

"You still have the key?" the Doctor asked as he ran in behind Jack.

Arabella pushed Brooke into the TARDIS, as she ran in and closed the door the Doctor was hitting some buttons and some bombs were planted on the ship.

Then they flew out of there.

"So now Brooke, punishments," the Doctor said as they flew through the vortex.

"Daddy I almost died!" Brooke cried.

"Yea but you wouldn't of almost did if you hadn't of run off. So punishments," the Doctor replied.

"Well first you ran off and you knew better, so for that, you have to clean the kitchen. Wash the dishes, stuff like that. For about a week. Then you were rude, so your goign to apoligize to Captain Jack and then clean your room," said Arabella.

Brooke stood there with her jaw dropped.

"Love you're daddy did that once and all it did was make him look like a guppy. Youlook the same," Arabella said as an answer to her dropped jaw.

Brooke closed her mouth and turned to Jack.

"Um...sorry," she said.

"Brooke! Don't cross your fingers!" Arabella cried.

Brooke sighed, un crossed her fingers, then said an apology again.

"Now Doctor, let's go see Sarah," Arabella said.

"Oh no!...why?!" cried the Doctor...and Arabella looked at him.

"Doctor?" she said sweetly.

"Fine," he replyed, and turned to the control panel.

"Mum?" said Brooke, from a corner of the room.

"What is it?" Arabella asked.

"Keep me away form Lydia," she said, "She's spoiled too much," Brooke answered.

"So who's Sarah?" asked Jack finally.

"My friend," said Arabella.

"She's married Jack. So don't get any idea," the Doctor said.

"What? I was just asking a question!" Jack said defensively.

"Yea but I seem to remeber you up on the platform, all you had to do was say 'hi' to Linda and it was clear you were flirting," the Doctor answered.

"Well I probably need to get back to Torchwood soon anyways," Jack replied.

"Torchwood?" the Doctor and Arabella asked, at the same time.

Jack looked at them and nodded, "Yea I'm the leader of Torcwhood Three," he said.

"Wow, I haven't been to Torcwhood in almost 12 years," Arabella said.

Jack and the Doctor both looked at Arabella.

"What?" she asked.

"You said you haven't been to Torchwood in almost 12 years," the Doctor said.

"Ok I know I mentionted that. Before I traveled with you for about two years I was wokring with Torchwood," Arabella explained.

"We've been together for ten years and you never mentioned that," the Doctor said.

"WEll I thought I did. I needed some way of making money," Arabella replied.

Just then the TARDIS stopped, "WEll I guess were here," Arabella said.

"Please let Lydia not be there," Brooke cried.

"Oh Brooke, Lydia adores you!" Arabella replied as she put her coat on.

"Yea she adores me and I adore Captain Jack," Brooke muttered.

"What was that?" the Doctor asked.

"I said I'm a little tea pot short and stout?" Brooke replied.

The Doctor laughed slightly and walked out of the TARIDs, followed by Arabella, Jack, and Brooke.

Just as Arabella was walkinng up to Sarah's door, it was opened by her seven year old daughter.

"Auntie Bella!" the child cried.

"Hi Lydia," Arabella said, smiling.

Sarah arrived at the door a second later and welcomed them inside the home.

"Brooke go play with Lydia," Arabella said.

Brooke sent a pleading look to her dad and he was about to open his mouth to say something in protest but Sarah cut him off.

"Yea, Lydia got one of those new game machines today. She could show it to you," Sarah said, smiling.

"I probably have it, considering," Brooke replied.

"Oh well thats doubtful. It just came out today," Sarah said.

"Let me guess, Playstation 7? Surfs the web with with a faster conncetion. Plays dvds, betas even, and video tapes," Brooke replied.

"But how did you?-"

"Dad had one and gave it to me," Brooke answered.

"Well mines new," Lydia said.

Brooke and Lydia walked out of the room and left the Doctor, Arabella, Jack, and Sarah to talk...

**XX**

**A/N- Ok honestly, did you really think I was going to kill Brooke?! We love to write for her to much, we hate writing sadness and I think writing the Doctor and Arabella going into some sort of horible state of depression would of been just terrible! Ok, so yes the chapter sucked but I swear it gets better! Love you, Becky and Melissa**


End file.
